Official Recognition: Plans of the Demons
'Introduction' The next day Markus, Tao, Star and Yoshi were sparring together in a 2 on 2 sparring match, Markus and Tao vs Yoshi and Star. "Come on you two you canm do better." Smirked Tao jsut before he got drop kicked by Star. "I'm sorry what was that Tao?" Smirked Star standing over the slightly dazed Slayer. "I though you were winning." Markus appeared and used a Scissor Kick to throw Star to the ground and shoulder charged Yoshi as he tried to launch a lightning bolt. "Never focus on one opponant in a group fight." Said MArkus perching on a rock. He then smiled at waved to his nieces who were watching. "Ugh man, remind me to never just punch out a demon when I'm angry, those last few slams almost snapped my neck" Joo Dee told her older sister as she rubbed her neck, still feeling the stress of the last battle she had with her uncle. "Well uncle always said don't get angry in a fight....You just get beaten faster." Said Chae Yi as she waved back to Markus. "Yet when he gets angry he still win....Can never figure out how he does it." "He has controlled anger I suppose, in any case, I'm still trying to figure out what those demons are and why they are after us" Joo Dee said leaning back. "Well from what Bolterus told me...Phoenix Slayers were the key to those guys losing during the last war....The ancient Slayers managed to kill so many drakes and redeem feral phoenixes that they couldn't make any headway." Said Chae Yi watching as Markus and Tao won the sparring match in a literal landslide. "Well whatever or wherever they came from, we should be more careful...." She said to herself as she looked at her hands, covered with the scars that she recieved during her training. "When have you ever known anyone here to be careful around a fight?" Said Chae Yi giving Joo Dee a funny look. "I was just saying it to myself sis, you know how mom is, she cares" Joo Dee replied before sitting up and stretching. "Yeah she worries alittle too much if ya ask me sis.....We're adults now with more than enough power and skill to take care of ourselves....Hell you're a Phoenix slayer, you can heal from nearly any injury!" Said Chae Yi. "Me i'm just a regular run of the mill MAge with some epic training." "Come on, mom's care, even if we get to be 50 we'll still be her daughters and she'll still worry. Plus you're not alone dumb-dumb, you got me" She said poking Chae Yi's forehead. Chae Yi smirked and tackled Joo Dee putting her in a hold. "Lets have our own sparring match little sis." She giggled tickling Joo Dee. "Okay, but don't get upset when I beat you" She said pushing her sister back as she jumped back, putting on her gloves as they charged with electricity. "Hehe check again little sis...." Said Chae Yi pointing to the seal on Joo Dee's stomach. "You can't use ya magic!~" "Scared big sister? I would be too if I could only use fancy weapons" She said cracking her neck and standing her fighting style. "If you see a route to take the advantage of your opponant....Take it and victory will almsot be given to you." Said Chae Yi using her telekinesis to bring three training swords to her hands and mouth. "Uncle said that if you remember." Markus and the others stood by watching the two sisters ready themselves for their sparring match. "No serious injuries...Spar to disarm not disable." Said Markus still on his perch. "Ok place ya bets guys....I'm putting 500 Mochina Jewels on a draw." "Joo Dee win..." Said Tao holding up a bank note for 500 Mochina Jewels. "Chae Yi win." Said Star betting the same amount. "Joo Dee win." Said Yoshi betting half of the amount. "I'm not loosing all my money again." Joo Dee stood at her calm mind set, looking and waiting to see which one of them would attempt to strike the other. Chae Yi smirked throwing a fire slash out from the swords and dashing forward. "Just cos you can't use magic doesn't mean i'm gonna do the same." Said Chae Yi as she swung the training blade at Joo Dee's legs. Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Chapters